This invention relates to the removal of paint from paint rollers. Normally, paint is removed from paint rollers by immersing them in some type of solvent. For latex based paints, the paint roller is immersed in containers of water. For oil based paints, the paint roller is immersed in a solvent such as mineral spirits. The primary object of this invention is to provide a device that can efficiently clean paint rollers. A patent search was performed and several of the patents disclose an apparatus in which the paint roller is inserted into the housing for cleaning, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,960. However, none of the patents from the search taken singularly or in combination discloses the present invention to be described herein.